Suger and murder
by Dawofmorning
Summary: Lauren was found dead on the girl's bathroom floor at McKinley High School on Valentine's Day. After the Brittany assembly, Lauren joined the New Directions and she joined the school paper where she wrote articles exposing the Glee Club secrets. In doing so, she caused trouble between the members of the New Directions and one of them killed her. .
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback to the beginning…_

 _Lauren walked into the auditorium with a smile on her face, and then soon her smile faded. The minute Lauren, Dave and the New Directions Mystery_

 _she got there, Santana said: "Lauren shouldn't you be leaving with the circus since people could mistake you for a white rhino?"_

 _Lauren replied: "Don't make me rip that beautiful weave out of your head!"_

 _Mr. Shoe then chimed in and said: "We're not going to get violent"_

 _Quinn said: "Lauren has a lot of nerve showing her face here; she needs to leave."_

 _Lauren asked calmly: "Why do I need to leave?"_

 _Santana replied: "Because you did nothing but cause trouble for the last few months."_

 _Brittany said: "Because of you all we do is fight."_

 _Lauren asked: "How is that my fault? I didn't make Quinn cheat on Sam"._

 _Santana replied: "No but you wrote about in that ridiculous school paper. You did it so that Sam wouldn't go to prom with Quinn. Then she would lose the chance to be Prom Queen and you would have more of a chance to win Prom Queen. "_

 _Sam said: "You wrote about me flirting with Kurt! You exaggerated a lot and blamed it on his tight jeans which are only partly at fault."_

 _Kurt said: "It's not my fault; I can wear what I want, and my jeans are always fashionable. You outed David Karofsky, and you put cameras in the boy's locker room. You sent the video of Dave kissing me to everyone!"_

 _Lauren said: "You're welcome! You got to come back to this school where you can strut around in your tight jeans all you want, and we don't have to worry about Dave killing you."_

 _Rachel said: "The only thing we agree on is that we want you out of the Glee Club."_

 _Lauren asked: "Don't you need me for Nationals"?_

 _Everyone yelled: "No!"_

 _Kurt then said: "Even if we needed more than 12 members, we already replaced you."_

 _L_ auren" with who"

 _Just then Dave walked in._

 _Lauren said: "You've got to be kidding me!" Then she stormed out of the auditorium._


	2. Chapter 2

Girls in hoodies with nails

Lauren walks to the bathroom counter, puts her water bottle down, and then uses the bathroom stall on the left.

The bathroom stall door on the right opens and a girl walks very fast to the bathroom counter. All you can see is what is reflected in the bathroom mirror. Her face is completely covered, she's wearing a red hoodie, and she put something in Lauren's water bottle. She wipes the top off with a paper towel and you can see in the mirror that her nails are painted light pink. She then exits the bathroom quickly.

The middle stall borages open and a teenage girl in a black hoodie, also covering her face, runs to the bathroom counter. You notice in the bathroom mirror that her nails are painted a dark red color. She grabs Lauren's water bottle, runs out of the bathroom, and dumps it in the trash on the way out.

Lauren then gets out of her stall and we hear her toilet flush. She goes to the sink and then begins to wash her hands. She noticed that someone threw her bottle in the trash.

"Well I am not digging it out of the nasty trash can. I will just get a new one." She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren was excited about her first meeting of the school paper. She hung out in the classroom afterwards to talk to Sue Sylvester about what she wanted in it.

Lauren said: "I want to join the Glee Club without auditioning for them. I'm not as good of a singer as Rachel Berry or even as Tina. Mike Chang got to join the glee club without auditioning or having to sing. However, I'm not a football player and being a female wrestler even on a boys team isn't the same thing."

Sue asked: "Why do you want to join the Glee Club?"

Lauren replied: "I have my reasons."

Sue said: "I'm sure there's some logical explanation for why you want to waste your time with Mr. Schuster and the elves who live in an in his over gelled hair that he rubs with butter."

Lauren said: "Everyone knows you don't like the glee club. If I was a member, I would be able to write articles about them expose their secrets and turn the members against each other. I would have it done before nationals since I'd be okay going to sectionals but I don't want to go to New York with them. I couldn't stand being in Glee Club that long."

Sue said" I like the way your evil mind works and we're going to make a good team."

A few days later Lauren joined the Glee Club, she was very happy she got to sit next to Puck. She had a huge crush on him and he smiled at her. She also had a huge crush on Mr. Schu who is now announcing that they were going to do duet. Lauren wasn't quite ready to sing in front of a group, which meant she couldn't work with anyone yet. Puck stopped looking at her and started looking at Santana. Britney was looking at her too. Lauren reminded herself that she was supposed to be looking around for dirt not really looking at hot guys. It was obvious to her that Britney had feelings for Santana. Lauren wasn't sure how far she wanted to go with her news articles, she knew she wasn't about to out Britney. She better come up with something fast otherwise should be swaying in the background of Rachel Berry and Santana neither of whom she really liked. She was a wrestling star; she wasn't someone who wanted to be in the background. She likewise wanted to go to journalism school so she needed to stay on the paper. Lauren wanted to hang out with Puck who is so hot, and the very sexy William Schuster. During the homecoming show, she found out how surprisingly sexy he was and she then wanted to join the Glee Club. The class ended and Lauren stayed back so she could flirt with Puck who was looking at her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana and Brittany laid on Brittany's bed.

Santana kisses Brittany who says: "Aw sweet lady kisses."

Santana says: "It's a nice change from making out with boys."

Britney says: "We should do a duet together."

Santana replies: "There's too much talking going on",

Santana kisses Brittany again in hopes that will it will shut her up, but Brittany keeps going on about how she wants to do a duet with her.

Santana says: "I'm not making out with you because I am in with love you or want to sing love songs or make lady babies with you. I'm just here because Puck is romancing Lauren and I'm like a lizard I need a warm body on top of me or I can't digest my food."

Brittany thought for a minute and asked: "What if we didn't sing a love song? What if we just sing a song that's fun yet good? Something where you could show off your voice and our dance moves. Then we wouldn't have to hear Rachel and Finn brag about how they didn't have any competition."

Santana looks at Brittany, she really loved her beautiful blonde friend and hated to disappoint her. She said: "Okay I will do it only to see the look on the midget diva and frankinteens faces when Mr. Schu announces that we're the winners and we're going to Breadsticks."


	5. Chapter 5

The new directions had a duet competition this week and the two winners would get gift cards to Breadsticks. The competition was rigged the winners should've been Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans. Or more likely the winner should've been Rachel Berry and Fin Hudson, but certain steps were taken to make sure this didn't happen. First Hudson tried to convince Sam Evans that he shouldn't sing with Kurt. I guess two gay men singing together is not acceptable at McKinley high school even in the Glee Club competition. When that didn't work, he convinced Kurt that it would be bad for Sam's reputation to sing with an openly gay boy. I would have thought that since Finn Hudson's mom and Kurt's dad have been dating, he'd be more accepting. I guess some people don't change. Then Rachel convinced Quinn that she should sing with Sam proving what a ridiculously silly deva she is. Even the daughter of two gay men isn't open-minded enough to do something that could ruin her precious Glee Club. Then Hudson and Berry sang an offensive song taking them out of the running. So now the contestants are Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, Arnie Abrams and Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pears, and Tina Cohen Chang and Mike Chang.

The day of the competition everyone in Glee Club was handed a piece of paper with everybody's name on it, and you were supposed to pick who you thought the winner was. I was just about to vote for Jones and Hummel when Rachel handed me a box of juju fruit candy with a note around it. It said to vote for vote Sam and Quinn and inside the box was a $10 bill. I took the bribes and there was no way I was not eating the candy. I voted as instructed, for Fabray and Evans. Who won? With six votes everyone else voted for themselves except Fin, Puck, and Rachel. I'm sorry Kurt, I guess even in Glee Club a gay boy still can't catch a break. Mercedes, I apologize to you too, both of you should have won a gift cards to Breadsticks. Instead Sam and Quinn did because I sold you out for candy.

Lauren was excited about turning in her first article. She had looked it over carefully before she turned it in. She was pretty sure Puck had been bribed too but she did not know with what. The next day she was surprised when Sue said she wanted to speak her about her article and said she couldn't publish the article as is. Lauren had thought she did a very good job on it.

Lauren asked: "Coach Sylvester, what is wrong with my article?"

Sue answered: "You didn't check your facts; Sam is not openly gay and I'm not going to publish something that says he is."

Lauren said: "Sam is gay. I am pretty sure he is, but I will change my article.''

After Lauren changed her article and handed it in, she saw Puck in the hallway and she asked him, "What did Finn and Rachel give you so that you voted for Quinn and Sam instead of Kurt and Mercedes?"

Puck Responded: "Why do you think I wanted to vote for Mercedes and Kurt instead of me and Artie".

Lauren said: "I know Arnie and you only got one vote. Artie voted for himself, I saw the results and I know how you voted. I saw the way you cheered for Kurt and Mercedes and the way you talked after they sang. After Quinn and Sam's performance you only somewhat supported them and almost politely applauded for them."

Puck said: "They gave me your phone number."

Lauren smiled and thought: "I guess I should give Rachel her $10 bucks back, but I am not going too and I'm definitely not giving back the candy after I have eaten it. I won't buy her another box either because I would eat that also."


	6. Chapter 6

This is one of the best days of Lauren life, if she were the kind of person who ran into rooms singing and giggling, she would of. She had a date with Puck as soon as glee club was over, and her first article was finally published.

Rachel Berry walked into the room like she owed it. She gave Lauren a dirty look. Lauren was just about to say something to her when instead her attentions turned to Puck. He had just walked into the room put his arm around her. Lauren was thrilled they sat down together.

Finn and Kurt walked into the auditorium side-by-side and they were arguing.

Kurt said, "Yes I know you've changed but you're not as open-minded as I thought you were."

Finn took the seat next to Rachel and gestured for Kurt to take the empty seat next to him. Kurt sat on the other side of Lauren.

Finn said to Kurt "Dude don't be like that".

Before anybody could say anything else, Mr. Shoe walked up to the board and wrote Rocky Horror Picture Show. Then announced they were going to put on the Rocky Horror Picture Show play as a fundraiser to raise money for nationals."

Rachel said, "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."

Lauren asked, "Mr. Shoe shouldn't we have auditions for each role. I think Mercedes would be a better Janet."

Mr. Shoe replied, "Lauren, I will decide who gets what roles."

Then Mr. Shoe announced: "Sam will be the creature and Eddie would be played by Puck. Kurt will play the role of Frankfurter"

Kurt responded, "There's no way I'm playing a trans woman in high heels, and fishnets, and lipstick.

Santana chimed in, "Because that's so last season."

Lauren took out her notebook and wrote down, _"Mr. Shoe plays favorites, why no auditions? Kurt has no problem wearing the most flamboyant clothes, why would he object to playing the role of Frankfurter in Drag? When Frankfurter is the lead and she thought Kurt wanted to be an actor someday? Maybe there's a story there she would ask Puck later."_

After Glee Club, Lauren and Puck walked to their cars together holding hands. They were parked near each other and agreed to go to Breadsticks for dinner. They sat down at the restaurant and ordered their drinks. Lauren asked Puck "I've seen the way Kurt dresses, why would he object to dressing like a girl?"

Puck asked, "If I answer is it going to end up as one of your articles?"

Lauren answered, "If I think there is anything interesting that I can use."

Puck responded, "I don't know if this is why he doesn't want to perform in public in women's underwear, but last year the girls in the Glee Club dressed up as Lady Gaga and the boys dressed up as Kiss. Kurt dressed up with the girls as Lady Gaga and some of the football players give him a real hard time. They even tore his clothes and they would of beat him up If I and the entire Glee Club had not found him and stopped them."

Lauren asked, "What are the football players name?"

Puck said, "Dave Karofsky and Almizio Adam."

Lauren said, "I think Karofsky and Adams have bullied pretty much everyone in the school. Dave was trying to insult me once, but I got him back much worse. Adams once threw a slushy in my face and then I kicked him where it counts and neither one of them ever bother me again. Most people don't make the same mistake of bulling me twice."

Puck said, "That's what I like about you're almost as bad ass as me."

Lauren thought, "Actually I'm much tougher than you."

What Lauren did not know is that sitting a few tables away listening to their conversation was David Karofsky. He was with Amy Wilson who he was on his second date with. The first one had been last weekend coincidentally to see the same production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show as Emma and Carl had seen. David was so glad that Amy had taken this moment to look at a text on her phone and stop talking for a few minutes. She may be popular and pretty, and maybe lots of other guys would be happy to be here with her, but he had no interest in what she had to say. He recognized the name of the character Frankfurter from the play last weekend. He wondered if Lauren was right about why Kurt did not want to play that part. There were plenty of reasons for a guy not wanting to wear women's lingerie in public, but whatever part Kurt was playing he definitely wanted to see it. Maybe he would finally get a chance to get Kurt alone, he had been wanting to do that since the Lady Gaga incident last year. Either way the show was going to be interesting.

.


End file.
